Un amour rebelle
by MissEvoli
Summary: Alors que son chat meurs, le Geek décide de se rebeller. Il développe tout de même des sentiments pour une personne de sa famille, qui va l'amener à un destin funeste. Son amour sera t-il assez fort pour survivre? -le résumé n'est pas génial, mais je le changerais en cours d'histoire! [YAOI]-[BoyxBoy]-[Violence]-[Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA MORT**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses beau yeux bleu ce matin-là, le Geek sentit une bonne odeur de chocolat provenant de l'étage d'en dessous, dans la cuisine. Il regarda son réveil. Celui-ci afficha 11 heures et demi. Le petit gamer souris. Passer sa nuit sur sa console le faisait se réveiller bien trop tard !  
Il se sentait vraiment bien. Pas fatigué. Pas énervé. Tout simplement...bien. Il chercha sa chatte Tigry qui dormait habituellement sur son lit, mais ne la vit nulle part. **« Certainement partit manger »** se dit-il.  
Il sortit de son lit et s'étira, s'habilla, mis sa casquette, puis descendit dans la cuisine d'où venait la délicieuse odeur. Dans la petite cuisine se trouvait Maître Panda, sortant un gâteau du four. Il se retourna, attiré par le bruit de la porte. Le Geek eu un frisson lorsqu'il vit la tête de l'ursidé.  
 **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maître Panda ? dit-il, toujours avec son sourire.  
** Mathieu rentra en trombe dans la cuisine, et eu un regard plein d'effrois lorsqu'il vit que le Geek était réveillé. Cette situation devenait bizarre, quelque chose n'allais pas, le Geek le sentais.  
 **-Mathieu ? demanda le gamin, qui commença à s'inquiéter, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
** Panda fit un petit signe à Mathieu. Ils semblaient tous les deux embarrassés. D'un coup Panda s'exclama :  
 **\- TIGRY EST MORTE !  
**  
Le temps s'arrêta pour le Geek. Tigry, son chat qu'il avait depuis son arrivé i ans, le seul réel amis qu'il avait lorsque toute la maisonnée semblait s'être allié contre lui, SON chat, était mort. La seule créature qui ne lui ait jamais fait de mal, son petit chat tigré roux aux yeux bleu, son petit démon à moustache était mort. Les yeux du Geek se vidèrent de leur lumière. Non. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était une farce. Une mauvaise blague.  
 **\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.  
** Le Panda devint blanc, et Mathieu s'écarta pour laisser passer le Geek et l'ursidé sortir de la cuisine. Dans le salon, sur la table, se trouvait une petite masse de poil enroulé dans du papier journal datant de la veille. Le Panda s'arrêta à trois mètre de la table, et laissa le Geek s'approcher lentement de celle-ci. Tout en tremblant il enleva peu à peu le papier journal. Avec horreur, il vit le pelage roux de Tigry, ses petites pattes contre elle comme si elle était endormie, le pelage sale et une légère mousse verte aux coins de la bouche. D'un coup, le Geek s'effondra. Le Panda, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, ne fut pas assez rapide et ne put le rattraper. Le gamin s'écrasa à terre avec un bruit sourd. L'ours s'élança vers le petit évanoui, et le prit dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il allait réagir de la sorte. Il savait qu'un gâteau au chocolat ne suffirait pas à le consoler. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa chambre pendant une bonne semaine au moins. Il avait espéré que le Geek croit que Tigry se soit juste enfuit. Mais il n'avait pas pu lui mentir. Pas à lui. Il ne savait pas encore s'il fallait lui dire comment elle était morte.  
Mathieu s'approcha, et prit le Gamin dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.  
 **-Si il réagit comme ça….chuchota Maître Panda, comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il saura pourquoi ? Ca sèmera la Discorde dans notre famille, et rien ne sera plus comme avant…  
** Des larmes commencèrent à faire surface dans les yeux de l'ursidé.  
 **-Ne t'en fait pas ! Le rassura Mathieu. Ne sois pas aussi parano ! La mort, ça arrive. C'est une étape de la vie, c'est dur de l'accepter. Il va juste falloir être là pour lui, autant qu'il en a besoin. C'est tout !  
** Mathieu sourit. Un sourire sincère. Le Panda le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire discret.  
 **-D'accord…Si tu le dit… !  
** Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre du gamin en silence. Ils le posèrent dans son lit, puis s'éclipsèrent.

Pour la deuxième fois en une heure, le Geek ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et un peu le tournis. D'un coup, tout lui revins. La mort de Tigry. Il se redressa, puis regarda le panier vide de son petit démon à fourrure. Il éclata en pleurs, et se mit à l'appeler désespérément.  
 **\- Ti-T-Tigryyyyy…Tigry… ! Je-Je t'en prie mon c-chat...** **re-reviennnss…..  
** Ses sanglots lui donnèrent l'impression de se noyer. Il toussa fortement, et sorti de son lit dans un élan de panique. Il tînt difficilement sur ses jambes, et s'appuya à sa porte pour l'ouvrir, après être tombé une ou deux fois. Il était si déboussolé, qu'il s'élança sans réfléchir dans les escaliers, les descendit quatre à quatre sous les yeux surpris de Mathieu et Panda, qui était resté sur le canapé du salon à discuter. Ils n'avaient pas touchés le cadavre du chat, qui était à la même place que ce matin.

Le Geek arracha le papier journal, et prit le petit chat mort dans ses bras. Il le sera fort, tout en le trempant de ses larmes.  
L'ursidé et le vidéaste se levèrent en même temps pour aller consoler le gamer. Panda le pris dans ses bras, et Mathieu lui frotta le dos en prononçant des paroles chaleureuses pour le réconforter.  
Ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure de sanglot que le Geek se calma enfin. Il posa le chat mouillé, et s'assit sur le canapé.  
 **\- Co-comment est-est-il mo-mort ? dit-il en bégayant.  
** Panda eu un frisson.  
 **-Eh bien je…il...  
** D'un coup, un fracas se fit entendre, suivit d'une voix rauque.  
 **-C'est pas finis se bruit putain ?**  
Le gamin eu un sursaut et tourna la tête vers le Patron. Celui-ci était comme d'habitude : des Rays-Bans noires sur le nez, un costume tous aussi noir, et une cigarette à la main.  
 **-Tigry est morte, dit le Panda avec une froideur soudaine.  
-Et alors ? Qu'es ce que j'en ai à foutre que ce putain de chat sois mort ? répondit le Patron en souriant.  
**Il l'avait fait exprès, de répondre méchamment au Panda. Le Geek était triste, ET ALORS ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est continuer de pieuter tranquille!  
 **-Tu es responsable. Je me trompe ?  
** Le Geek regarda précipitamment le Patron suite à cette déclaration du Panda.  
 **\- J'vois pas c'que tu veux dire gamin !  
** L'ursidé s'approcha du criminel.  
 **-Oh si. Ne fait pas l'innocent !  
-Quoi. Grogna le Patron  
**Il y eu un blanc. Le Panda regardait droit dans les yeux l'homme en noir, qui alluma sa cigarette.  
 **-Avoues que tu lui as fait bouffer une de tes putains de cigarette ! Et qu'elle est morte intoxiquée !  
** Nouveau blanc. Le Geek se leva doucement, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'être à la hauteur du Patron, qui était bien plus grand que lui. Il le fixa quelques secondes. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'un ton sombre :  
 **-Non. C'est pas toi. Dis-moi que c'est pas toi.  
** L'homme ricana.  
 **-C'est bon ! On va pas en faire toute une histoire ! C'est pas ma faute si ton con de chat a bien voulue manger le joint que je lui ai donné !  
** Tout le reste se passa trop vite. Bien trop vite pour le Patron qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça venant du gosse. Le gamin bondit sur lui, le plaqua au sol et le frappa violement au visage.  
 **-Enfoiré ! Je vais t'buter ! cria-t-il.**

Mathieu s'élança pour les séparer. Non pas qu'il craignait que le Geek ne blesse trop le Patron. Non. Il craignait que le Patron riposte et provoque une catastrophe irréversible. Car il la connaissait que trop bien, sa personnalité sombre. Elle n'a aucun scrupule, et est capable de blesser grièvement sa personnalité la plus fragile, voir même de la tuer, en quelques secondes.  
 **-Arrête ! dit-il au Geek.  
** Celui-ci allait donner un autre coup au criminel, mais sa main fut bloquée par le vidéaste.  
 **-Arrête. Il a eu son compte.  
** Le gamin enragé le regarda, se dégagea de son emprise puis se leva sans un mot, laissant le Patron part terre, complètement abasourdie, le nez visiblement explosé vu la quantité de sang qui s'en échappait.  
Il courut vers la porte d'entrée, puis s'échappa de la maison.

Il fallut du temps avant que Mathieu, Maître Panda ou le Hippy (qui était venus suite aux bruits qu'il avait entendu) ne réagissent.  
Finalement, Mathieu s'approcha du Patron pour voir son état : son nez était complètement en miette, et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et de ses narines. La cigarette précédemment allumée était en train de mourir sur le parquet, et une dernière dose de fumée s'en échappa.  
Tous sursautèrent lorsque le criminel K.O grogna de douleur. Il se redressa et jura discrètement.  
 **-Putain…C'est qu'il a de la force ce con...! »  
** Il se leva, l'air de rien, et se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage. Lorsqu'il y fut enfin, il se jeta sur son lit.  
 **« Merde. Pour le coup c'est moi le con….. »  
** Il réfléchit un peu, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour voir l'étendue des dégâts que le gamin lui avait fait.  
Lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir, il se trouva bien pitoyable. Il enleva ses Ray-Ban, chose qu'il ne faisait en la présence de personne. Ses yeux glacés scrutèrent chaque parcelle de sa peau, pour voir jusqu'où s'étendaient les blessures. Il devra s'excuser auprès du Geek. Soudainement, ses yeux bleu glace virèrent au rouge sang. Non. Il n'ira pas s'excuser. Chaque parcelle de peau que le gamin a endommagée, il le lui endommagera aussi. Et tant pis s'il en mourrait. **  
**Il sourit sadiquement, en réfléchissant d'avance comment il pourrait faire souffrir le gamer le plus possible. Aussi soudainement qu'ils ont virés au rouge, ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs couleurs d'origine. Le sourire du criminel s'éteignit. Il se mouilla le visage dans le petit lavabo, puis se mit un pansement sur son nez fragilisé. Non, il ne devait pas laisser _cette_ personnalité sortir. Jamais. Ne jamais la laisser agir. Encore moins envers le Geek. Elle avait fait trop de dégâts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : RENCONTRE DANS LA SOLITUDE**

 **« - Je le hais !  
** Le Geek se répétait encore et encore la même chose. Ses larmes avaient séchés depuis longtemps, et il ne pensait plus qu'au Patron. En fait il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir frappé plus fort et plus longtemps. Il en voulait un peu à Mathieu de l'avoir arrêter.  
Avec la haine se mélangeait une étrange confiance en lui. Et bordel, il se sentait puissant. Plus puissant que Mathieu, qui lui criait souvent dessus. Plus puissant que le Hippy qui avait des fois des excès de rages. Plus puissant que ce salopard de Patron. Plus puissant que le monde entier.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de grogner, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné, et son ventre lui faisait bien comprendre en gargouillant bizarrement. Il regarda son téléphone, et vit qu'il était déjà 13h30.  
Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il marchait sans trop savoir où aller.  
Il s'arrêta donc à un fast-food, se paya un menu avec de l'argent qu'il avait dans sa poche, puis se posa enfin.  
Il commença à manger son hamburger avec appétit, et but quelques gorgées de sa limonade. Un jeune couple joyeux s'assit à la table juste derrière lui en rigolant. Le Geek se sentit soudainement très seul. En effet, à part Maître Panda qu'il considérait un peu comme une Maman Poule, il ne recevait pas tellement d'amour… Bien sûre, il y avait Mathieu, mais il lui donnait plus de l'amitié que de l'amour paternel.  
C'est vrai. Il ne demandait pas d'amour, il ne voulait pas énerver toute la maisonnée et ne recevoir plus rien, ni amitié, ni amour. Mais sa famille ne s'apercevait pas qu'il en avait cruellement besoin. Et maintenant que Tigry était morte, il était encore plus seul. A cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue. Oui, Tigry était morte. Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses encore et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et surtout pas croiser un fan, il décida de quitter le fast-food.  
Il s'installa dans un parc presque vide. Bizarre, c'est pourtant les vacances!  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vérifia que personne ne pouvais le voir, adossé à un arbre en fleur qu'il finit par lâcher ses larmes. Elles étincelaient sur son beau visage, et mouillaient les pointes de ses cheveux.  
Il pleurait. Pleurait son chat. Pleurait de son manque d'amour. Pleurait de sa vie. Pleurait de son rôle de victime. Pleurait. Pleurait. Pleurait. Encore et encore.  
Après que ses larmes est formés un petit lac dans l'herbe, la fatigue finis par l'emporter, et il s'endormit.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, la nuit était tombée. La pleine Lune illuminait le parc vide et sombre. Le Geek ne se préoccupa que d'une chose la sieste qu'il avait faite lui avait permis de réfléchir : désormais, il ne sera plus une victime, il sera même le contraire ! Il sera un mec je-m'en-foutiste, égoïste, viril, qui a besoin de rien ni de personne, et ne pleurera plus devant personne ! Le Geek se leva et regarda son téléphone. Il était 2-2H00 DU MATIN ? Le gamin commença à s'inquiéter de ce qu'allait dire Panda, et Mathieu, et Hippy…  
 **-NON ! S'exclama-t-il. JE NE SUIS PLUS UN SOUMIS !  
** Avec énormément de confiance en lui, il commença à sortir du parc, mais…le problème c'est…  
 **« Je suis où en fait ? »se dit-il.  
** Il se dirigea au hasard vers une rue, sans trop savoir où aller. Cette rue était plutôt sombre….  
 **-T'es perdue, petit ? S'éleva une voix.  
** Le gamin se retourna la peur au ventre.  
 **-Qui-qui est là ? Balbutia-t-il.  
** Des bruits de pas lui répondirent. Ces pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus vers lui.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas petit….ricana la personne qui semblait être un homme.  
** Il sortit de l'ombre, et le Geek put voir un homme bien plus grand que lui, les cheveux longs et blonds attaché en une queue de cheval, un cigare à la bouche, et en costume blanc à chemise rose. Il semblait vu son physique et son accent être Italien. Le gamer recula petit à petit dans l'espoir de fuir cet homme qui faisait plus peur que le Patron.  
 **-Je suis sûre que je t'ai déjà vu ! Tu t'appellerais pas le Patron par hasard ?  
\- Heu...pou-pourquoi ? Bégaya le gamin.  
-J'dois juste lui parler. Tu l'connais pas ?  
-Vous voulez lui parler de quoi ? Se méfia le Geek.  
**L'Italien le toisa.  
 **-J'suis un ami, dit-il simplement.  
-Je vous avoue, je suis un peu perdu… Et vus l'heure, il faut que je retrouve mon appartement…  
-J'peux p't'être t'aider ? T'habite où ? lui dit l'homme en blanc.  
**Le Geek réfléchis un peu. Donner son adresse à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui pourrais peut être lui faire du mal, ou pire...n'est pas intelligent. Mais c'était ou ça, ou rester dehors dans la froideur de cette nuit de printemps…  
 **\- J'habite dans le 16** **ème** **arrondissement…  
-Bah t'es loin gamin… ! Ricana-t-il. Là on est dans le 19** **ème** **! Viens je vais t'raccompagner !  
** Après une dizaine de minutes totalement silencieuses où le Geek prenait ses distances, ils arrivèrent vers un immeuble. Le gamin s'exclama :  
 **-C'est bon ! C'est chez moi !  
** Il pointait du doigt un immeuble à une vingtaine de mètres. En marchant tranquillement, le Geek et l'Italien atteignirent l'immeuble en question.  
Soudainement, une voix rauque se fit entendre.  
 **-T'es enfin rentré gamin ? T'a vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et puis t'es venu avec…  
** Le criminel caché dans l'ombre ne put finir sa phrase, et un frisson parcourus son corps lorsqu'il vit avec qui il était. Lui. L'homme qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir avec le Geek.  
 **-Ah… Patron… ! Je te cherchais justement ! dit l'homme en blanc avec un rire sadique.  
-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?!  
-J'voulais juste te dire bonsoir, c'est tout… ! répondit-il.  
**Le Patron passa un bref coup d'œil vers le gamer.  
 **-…Et ce gamin est à toi je suppose ?  
** Le criminel acquiesça d'un air sévère.  
 **-Alors je te le rends.  
-Merci.  
**Ils se fixèrent un moment. Puis l'homme en blanc se retourna, et dit d'un air lugubre :  
 **\- Alors….à bientôt… !  
** Le Patron le regarda s'en aller, puis rentra dans le hall de l'appartement, suivis du Geek. L'homme en noir était soulagé que le gamin n'ait rien.  
 **-P'tit con ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi t'a suivis ce mec ?!  
-Parce qu'il avait l'air plus fréquentable que toi, connard ! Feula le gamin.  
**Le Patron fut bouleversé par cette réponse si…audacieuse ! Le gosse n'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, ni frappé personne comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Le criminel se demandait vraiment ce que le Geek foutait avec ce gars. Ils arrivèrent au pas de la porte de l'appartement sans trop s'en rendre compte. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, le Patron regarda le gamin, et, pour ne pas réveiller les voisins, lui chuchota :  
 **-Il t'a fait quelques chose ?  
**  
Le gosse fut surpris que l'homme en noir soit aussi attentionné. Mais il répondit de la manière la plus je-m'en-foutiste qu'il le pouvait :  
 **-Qu'es ce que ça peut t'foutre ?  
-Joue pas à ça gamin !  
**Le Patron mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait appuyé. La porte grande ouverte laissa place à Maître Panda, visiblement très énervé.  
 **-GEEK ! Qu'es ce que tu faisais depuis tout ce temps dehors ?! Heureusement que j'ai envoyé le Patron te chercher !  
-Ouais ! Heureusement que t'a envoyé cet enfoiré me chercher ! C'est même pas lui qui m'a ramené dans cette putain de maison !  
-QUOI ? Tu oses parler comme ça ? Va dans ta chambre ! Et tu es puni de toutes tes consoles !  
-T'es qui pour me dire ça ? Ma mère ?  
**Alors que Panda allait répliquer, Mathieu s'interposa entre ses deux personnalités.  
 **-Calmez-vous !** Il regarda le Geek. **Toi ! T'a pas à rentrer aussi tard !** Il regarda le Panda. **Et toi, arrête de crier !Maintenant, rentrez tous avant de réveiller les voisins!  
** Le Patron, le Geek et le Panda rentrèrent dans l'appartement, et Mathieu ferma la porte.  
Le gamin se dirigea naturellement vers la cuisine pour manger les restes dans le frigo.  
 **-Geek ! Une explication ! Tout de suite ! S'énerva le Panda.  
-Lâche-moi un peu ! Tu me casse les c*uilles!  
**L'ursidé fut si choqué de son langage qu'il ne répondit pas. Le Geek prit un paquet de gâteau, et partit avec dans sa chambre, comme si tout était normal. **  
**  
Après s'être enfermé dans sa chambre, le gamin s'appuya contre l'un des murs de sa chambre, et s'assit. Il aurait voulu pleurer dans les bras du Panda. Mais il savait qu'il n'attirerait que sa pitié. Après avoir enlevé son masque d'homme égoïste, il se mit à pleurer en position fœtale. Seul.  
Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et s'endormis en caleçon sur le tapis, terrassé par la fatigue.

-

Hey ! Merci aux premières review ( Deponia et Yanis2Y)! Je voulais juste dire deux-trois trucs.  
Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est ma toute première Fan-Fic ! Dites-moi si des choses ne vont pas, et j'essayerais de les changer pour les futurs chapitres !  
Autre chose : Dans cette fic, il y aura des passages violents (le premier par exemple n'est qu'une mise en bouche). Il y aura aussi du Lemon ! Je vous préviens, je ne préviendrais pas à quel chapitres il y aura de la violence ou du Lemon, pour garder la surprise ! C'est vrai que en lisant des Fic, je trouve que ça casse un peu la scène en question! XD Donc voilà ! AU FAIT : C'EST VULGAIRE ! Voilà ! A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : REBELLION**

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte du Geek, le Patron fut surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il continuait à se torturer l'esprit. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué le gamin aujourd'hui.  
Si. Si, il le savait, au plus profond de lui. Il avait tué son chat. Cruellement. Et il en avait été fier. Devant lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'est vrai qu'il avait merdé, mais pourquoi le gamin avait dit préférer Federico à lui ?  
Savait-il au moins ce que Mafieux Italien était très dangereux ? Bien plus dangereux que lui !  
Le Patron retoqua à la porte du gosse, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte, juste pour vérifier si le gamin allait bien.  
Peut-être que le fait d'avoir vu le Geek avec Federico le rendait plus sensible…  
Le criminel rentra, et fut surpris de ce qu'il voyait : le gamin, à moitié nu, le contour des yeux rouges, marqués par les larmes qu'il avait dû verser il a quelques minutes, en position fœtale sur le tapis, grelottant de froids.  
Cette vision le perturba. Il prit l'initiative de le mettre dans son lit, pour pas qu'il ne tombe malade.  
Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas d'idées malsaines ! Pour une fois que _l'autre_ ne se manifestait pas !  
Il mit le pauvre enfant dans son lit, et le regarda. Il était...attendrissant ! Le Patron le trouva même adorable. D'un coup, ses membres commencèrent à trembler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Au moment où il finit de tourner le verrou de celle-ci, ses yeux passèrent au rouge, et il fut pris d'un fou rire :  
 **« -Haha ! Il croit peut-être que j'vais pas m'venger ?! AHAHAH ! Demain j'vais lui montrer mon talent pour faire souffrir !  
** Le bleu glace revint dans ses yeux. Le criminel désemparé prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
 **« Non. Faut pas que j'me laisse aller. »**  
Il sortit de sa chambre, et alla voir Mathieu dans sa chambre. Il le secoua un peu, puis finit par le réveiller. Le vidéaste fut un peu énervé de ce brusque réveil.  
 **-Putain Patron ! T'es sérieux de me réveiller à cette heure ? Demain on doit être en pleine forme pour commencer à bosser le prochain épisode !  
** Face à la fureur de Mathieu, l'homme en noir lui répondit calmement :  
 **-Ecoute gamin. C'est important. Faut que j'te parle.**

Lorsque le Geek se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de se trouver dans son lit. Certainement grâce au Panda. Il regarda le plafond pendant quelque minute. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête.  
Tout d'abord, il avait une certitude : le type qu'il avait rencontré hier connaissait le Patron, qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi….. C'est vrai que ce genre de personne n'est pas très fréquentable, mais le Patron N'ETAIT pas fréquentable. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir peur de l'Italien….  
Ensuite, il ne devait surtout pas se montrer faible devant les autres. Pour manger le soir, il devra attendre que tout le monde dorme, car le dîner est le moment de la journée où tout le monde se réuni pour parler. Pour pleurer ou se remettre en question, et il devra attendre la nuit.  
Après avoir pris ses résolutions, il se leva, ébouriffa ses cheveux, puis descendit manger son petit déjeuner. 

En bas, seul le Patron était réveillé. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes écarté, sa cigarette à la bouche. Il redressa sa tête lorsque le Geek (encore en caleçon) arriva en bas des escaliers.  
Il sourit de plaisir.  
 **-Viens gamin ! Je suis….ouvert à toutes propositions !  
** Le gamin le toisa d'un air mauvais.  
 **-Va te faire foutre, ou je te castre.  
-Dis-donc gamin, t'es bien audacieux de me dire ça ! Tu sais que ça m'excite ?  
-Si j'te castre tu s'ra moins excité tu vas voir !  
**Le Patron se leva, soudainement énervé. **  
-Dis ça encore une fois et j'te viole!  
-Pour violer quelqu'un, faut d'abord avoir des c**illes !  
-J'vais t'les montrer et se sera la dernière chose que tu verras gamin !  
-Fais-moi ça et j'te soumets comme hier !  
**Le criminel prit le gamin par le bras.  
 **-C'est moi qui vais t'soumettre !  
** Le Geek se débâta.  
 **-T'es juste dégouté de t'être fait tabasser comme une s*lope!  
** La mains du Patron se crispa, et serra le bras fin du gosse, qui retint de justesse un gémissement. Le criminel le remarqua tout de suite. Il serra encore plus fort pour que le Geek se soumette enfin. **  
-Aujourd'hui c'est toi la s*lope !  
** Une marque rouge apparut sur la peau blanche du plus jeune, qui n'avait pas assez de force pour le repousser. Il tenta de le frapper avec sa deuxième main, mais l'homme en noir lui attrapa.  
 **-Comme tu voudras !** lui dit le gamin.  
Il donna un grand coup de pied dans les parties du Patron. Sous la douleur soudaine, il le lâcha, et eu un grognement de douleurs. L'enfant rebelle recula rapidement. Il tenta de sortir de la pièce, mais le criminel l'attrapa, et le plaqua contre un des murs du salon.  
 **-On m'a déjà fait cette blague, gamin ! Et la personne qui me l'a faite en est morte !  
** Il leva son poing pour frapper le jeune homme, lorsque le Panda apparut :  
 **-Patron ! Lâche-le !  
** L'ursidé poussa le criminel, qui finit par lâcher prise. Sans un mot, il retourna dans sa chambre, l'air de rien. Le Panda le suivit du regard, puis alla précipitamment vers le Geek. Il le prit par le bras, et vit la grosse marque rouge que le Patron lui avait faite.  
 **-Oh mon dieu ! Ça va ? Tu as mal ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais !  
-Lâche-moi un peu ! Je crève juste la dalle !  
**Le Panda fut surpris de cette réponse. Normalement, le gamin aurait sauté dans ses bras, aurait pleuré, puis se serait excusé auprès du Patron. Mais non ! Le gosse se foutait royalement de lui, et pas une larme ne sortit de ses yeux. Il s'installa sur le canapé, et but son lait chocolaté.  
 **-Que s'est-il passé ? dit l'ursidé, d'un ton plus calme.  
** Le Geek réfléchit. Dire ce qui c'était passé ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de faible. Au contraire ! Avoir tenu tête au criminel était un véritable succès !  
 **-Bof, rien de spéciale ! Le Patron était dégouté que je l'ai tabassé hier, du coup il a voulu me remettre à ma place, mais j'lui ai donné un coup de pied dans les c**illes, et ça lui a pas plu !  
** Le Panda fut presque choqué de sa manière de parler. Comment se faisait-il que le Geek soit aussi….fort depuis hier ? Normalement, c'est dans cette période de deuil qu'il devrait être le plus fragile…!  
Il ne comprenait pas. En plus, aujourd'hui il avait prévus d'aller enterrer Tigry. Il avait peur de la réaction du gamin. Allait-il pleurer ? Ou allait-il se comporter comme ce matin ? Il laissa le temps au plus jeune de boire son lait.  
 **-Aujourd'hui, je pensais que l'on pourrait aller enterrer Tigry, dit l'ursidé.  
** Le Geek écarquilla les yeux. A ce moment, il regretta un peu d'avoir pris la résolution de ne plus pleurer devant quelqu'un, et ravala ses larmes.  
 **-Oui, pourquoi pas.  
** Le Panda le regarda quelques secondes avec un air triste, puis alla dire bonjour au Hippy et à Mathieu qui venaient d'arriver dans le salon. Le rebelle alla dans sa chambre.  
Le Geek ne vit pas passer le temps, et l'heure d'aller enterrer Tigry arriva. Il sorti de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres dans l'entrée, et vit le Patron sortir de la sienne en même temps. Alors qu'ils allaient tous pour sortir de la maison, avec le petit chat dans du papier journal, le Geek dit simplement :  
 **-J'veux pas qu'le Patron vienne.  
** Tous furent surpris de cette déclaration. Comme si c'était une réponse, le criminel sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le parking. Alors le gamin ne dit rien, et se dirigea lui aussi vers le parking de l'immeuble. Tous les autres avaient froids dans le dos.  
Il n'y avait que Mathieu et le Patron qui avait le permis de conduire. Mais ce fut Mathieu qui conduit, car la conduite du criminel était trop dangereuse. Le Panda était à la place passagère, le Hippy était à l'arrière, près de la fenêtre et le Geek et le Patron étaient entassés près de la deuxième fenêtre, ce qui ne plaisait à aucun des deux.  
Une fois arrivé au cimetière des animaux, tous sortirent en silence. Un homme habillé en noir les attendait, avec une pelle à la main.  
Mathieu lui parla pendant quelques minutes, puis lui donna de l'argent. Toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers le fond du cimetière, où une petite pierre tombale était plantée dans la terre. Le gamin s'approcha de celle-ci, et il y lut **« Ici repose Tigry, un chat formidable, 2011-2014 »**. Le gamin recula, comme pour se persuader qu'il s'en moquait.  
L'homme avec sa pelle commença à creuser devant la pierre tombale, et quelques minutes plus tard, demanda qu'on lui donne le petit chat. Il l'emporta dans la petite maisonnette qui se trouvait dans le cimetière. Il ressortit avec un cercueil en bois de la taille de Tigry. Comme Mathieu voulait enterrer Tigry aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas précommandé de cercueil ou de pierre tombale, il avait dû les faire en express et avait payé plein pot.  
Le chat fut mis dans le cercueil, et l'homme les laissa seuls un petit moment. Le gamin s'approcha lentement de Tigry. Dans le petit cercueil blanc, son pelage roux brillait. Le Geek le trouva un peu seul. Il alla donc vers des rosiers au fin fond du cimetière, et revint avec des tas de roses. Il les mit dans le cercueil, tout autour de Tigry, sous les yeux triste de sa famille, même ceux du Patron. Il ne lâcha pas une larme. Le gardien revint, et ferma le cercueil.  
 **-Adieu Tigry….  
** Cette phrase déchira le cœur du Hippy, de Mathieu et du Panda. Le criminel lui regardait ailleurs pour ne pas se sentir coupable.  
La petite boite qui contenait le chat fut mise dans le trou, et le gardien remis la terre et le boucha. Le gamin resta des dizaines de minutes devant cette tombe, sans dire un mot.  
 **-Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez. Je veux rester, dit-il.  
** Mathieu le regarda.  
 **-D'accord, je viens te chercher quand tu en a envie. Il te suffira de m'appeler. Nous on va commencer à travailler le prochain épisode.  
** Le Geek acquiesça.  
Sa famille partit donc en le laissant dans le cimetière. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.  
Lorsqu'il fut tranquille, le gamin pleura. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Il s'endormit même sur le sol.

Mathieu commença à s'inquiéter. Il était vingt-trois heures, et le Geek ne l'avait toujours pas appelé. C'est qu'elle est fragile sa pauvre petite personnalité. Il décida d'aller le chercher en voiture. Une fois dans celle-ci, il repensa à ce que le Patron lui avait dit hier. Il faudra qu'il prévienne le Geek.

Arrivé au cimetière, Mathieu trouva le petit endormit sur le sol. Il fut attristé de le voir comme ça. Il le porta jusqu'à la voiture, l'attacha et démarra la voiture. Le gamin ne se réveilla qu'à la moitié du chemin. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se retourna pour voir où il se trouvait.  
 **-T'es enfin réveillé ?  
** Le Geek se tourna vers Mathieu, et lui dit « oui » de la tête.  
Ils rentèrent, et le gosse alla directement dans sa chambre attendre que tout le monde dorment, pour enfin aller manger. La nuit allait être longue.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : VENGANCE**

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que le Geek n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Quatre jours qu'il pleurait toute la journée. Quatre jours qu'il refusait d'ouvrir lorsque Maître Panda frappait à sa porte.  
Il était bien trop triste pour se montrer. Il regardait la télé dans sa chambre pendant toute la journée, sortait se doucher, ou allait au toilette lorsque personne n'était dans l'appartement, retournait dans sa chambre, jouait à ses jeux vidéo tout en pleurant, s'arrêtait de respirer lorsque le Panda frappait à sa porte, ne lui donnait aucune réponse quand celui-ci lui proposait de descendre grignoter quelque chose, respirait à nouveau lorsqu'il partait, et attendait la nuit où tout le monde dors pour sortir manger.  
Le Patron avait remarqué son petit manège, car il ne dormait que très tard, mais ne faisait aucun bruit. C'est à partir de la deuxième nuit qu'il se rendit compte que le Geek sortait de sa cachette pour grignoter dans la cuisine seulement lorsque tout le monde dormait.

Le cinquième jour, le gamin se réveilla avec un petit mal de tête. Il avait dû veiller tard hier soir, car Mathieu avait invité des amis manger. Il mourait de faim. Il avait pu enfin manger vers les trois heures du matin, mais l'attente en valait la peine : il restait une moitié de pizza aux quatre fromages, de la limonade (sa boisson préférée), un paquet de chips au vinaigre, un morceau de tarte aux fraises, et un cône de glace aux fruits rouges. Il avait tout pris, et était allé déguster ça dans sa chambre. Il en avait même gardé un peu pour plus tard.  
Ce matin donc, il sortit la tarte aux fraises qu'il n'avait pas mangé, et la dévora en guise de petit déjeuner. Il se sentit un peu mieux, mais le mal de tête persistait.  
Il regarda son téléphone, qui afficha dix heures trente. Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre, et passa la tête dehors. Personne ne semblait réveillé, en tout cas pas à l'étage. Il fila dans la salle de bain où se trouvaient les médicaments de la maison. Il chercha partout des Dolipranes, et finit par les trouver derrière des cachets.  
Mais dans sa précipitation il fit tomber le sirop pour la toux part terre, qui fit un grand bruit. Le gamin eu si peur qu'il fonça dans sa chambre sans ramasser le médicament. Il avait très peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Pour se calmer, il prit le cachet, et l'avala avec un peu de limonade.  
Il s'assit sur son lit pour jouer à un RPG sur sa console. Il y joua quelques minutes, mais l'éteigna très vite. Il ne voulait pas jouer en fait. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit. Il passa sa tête, et sourit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Il allait mieux. Il n'en voulait plus au Patron. Il se dit qu'il allait rester une journée et une nuit de plus tout seul, mais que demain matin il sortirait s'excuser auprès de tout le monde. Finalement, mal se comporter n'amène à rien…..  
Il resta longtemps comme ça à la fenêtre, à respirer paisiblement cet air, qui malgré la pollution lui faisait du bien.  
Il vit de sa fenêtre des enfants jouer dans le parc. Cela lui fit penser au début de SLG. A sa naissance.  
Le 19 mars 2011. A cette époque, le Patron et lui était toujours aussi opposé, mais dans le sens inverse. Lui était un gamin hargneux, vulgaire, exactement le même comportement qu'il avait eu avec le Patron il y a quatre jours. Celui-ci, parlons-en ! Il était tout à fait différent. Il était vulgaire et parlais de sexe que pendant les tournages, sinon il était plutôt…timide ! Mais tout changea lorsque Mathieu voulut que le Patron soit vraiment le personnage qu'il incarnait dans ses vidéos. Le Geek dut changer aussi, car il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux personnalités vulgaires et insupportables. Alors le gamin changea.  
Des fois, ça lui manquait cette époque. Personne ne l'insultait ou lui donnait des ordres. En fait, il était un peu le Patron de la famille, et le vrai Patron était un peu le Geek. Avant, ils se retrouvaient tous au parc en bas de chez eux. Et là, ils s'amusaient tous.

Mais puisque leur émission est devenue célèbre, ils ne pouvaient plus sortir tous ensemble. A chaque fin de saison, Mathieu fais un sondage pour savoir lequel des personnalités son public préfère. Le Patron a toujours été premier. Lui, le Geek, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Pendant la saison trois, le moins aimé était le Prof. Il a donc été viré de l'émission, avec la permission de rester quand même dans l'appartement. Mais lui, il ne voulait pas rester dans cette maison s'il n'était pas dans l'émission. Il était donc parti dans une université, et rendait souvent visite à Mathieu. La Fille avait donc eu le même sort. Elle, elle est partie, mais n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Le gamin ne savait même pas si elle était toujours en vie. Rien qu'à cette idée, il fut triste. La prochaine saison allait arriver, et cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un allait partir. Plus il réfléchit, et plus il trouva stupide que Mathieu vire les mal-aimés. A être une victime, autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

Il arrêta de penser à ça. Il fallait être positif. Il alla sur son ordinateur pour regarder un anime.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte alors qu'il venait à peine de s'assoir.  
Il se leva tout doucement pour pas que la personne derrière la porte ne l'entende. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir qui se trouvait derrière.  
 **« -Geek ? C'est moi, Panda !  
** Le gamin en question garda le silence.  
 **-S'il te plaît…Ouvre-moi !  
** Pas de réponse.  
 **\- Ouvre-moi !  
** Le silence lui répondit.  
Le Geek entendit l'ursidé souffler, puis s'éloigner. Le gamin était un peu mal…Ce n'était pas gentil de lui mettre un vent tous les jours. Mais c'était pour son bien ! Il se serait inquiété pour rien s'il l'avait vu dans l'état qu'il était il y a quelques jours.  
Il regarda l'heure : quinze heures. Déjà ? Le gosse ne voyait vraiment pas le temps passer.  
En même temps, il était vraiment fatigué. Tellement qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormis. Il fit un rêve un peu bizarre, un peu glauque, avec du sang un peu partout. Cela le fit se réveiller en sursaut, avec une faim de loup. En effet, il avait dormis neuf heures ! Et tout le monde dormaient déjà.  
Il sortit tout doucement de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri. Dans le noir, le Geek ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait. La personne l'emporta dans une chambre encore plus noire, et le bâillonna. Il fut projeté sur ce qui semblait être un lit, et une masse noire se mis à califourchon sur lui. La lumière s'alluma, et le Geek vit avec horreur le Patron, qui bloquait ses bras avec ses genoux. Le pauvre gamin déboussolé ne pouvait pas bouger, et ne pouvait pas crier.  
 **-Alors gamin ? Surpris que je me venge aussi tardivement ?  
-Mmmmh-mmmmh ! **  
**-Te fatigue pas à essayer de crier ! Garde un peu de corde vocale pour la suite !  
** Le Patron empoignala main droite du Geek, et la bloqua avec son deuxième genou. Il le regarda un petit moment, comme si il réfléchissait.  
Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Le gosse poussa un petit cri effrayé, étouffé par le bâillon. Non. Le Patron n'allait pas lui faire ça ! Il avait dans sa main un petit canif brillant et aiguisé, et le dirigeait dangereusement vers sa main bloqué par le genou du criminel.  
 **\- Maintenant c'est qui la s*lope gamin ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'remarquais pas ton p'tit manège ? Que j'avais pas r'marqué que tu piochais dans le frigo tous les soirs ? C'est con, non ?  
** Le Geek regarda avec effroi le Patron. Il le suppliait du regard.  
Le Patron posa la pointe du couteau du la paume du petit avec un sourire sadique. Il appuya à peine, et une petite goutte de sang rouge sortit de sa peau. Le gamin gémit.  
 **-T'a déjà mal gamin ? T'es tellement pas prêt pour la suite !  
** Comme pour appuyer ses mots, le criminel planta le couteau jusqu'à la moitié dans la peau du gamin, qui hurla de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il bougeait dans tous les sens pour échapper à cette douleur horrible. Son sang se répandait sur les draps de son bourreau. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais le bâillon étouffé toutes ses plaintes.  
Le Patron semblait s'en donner à cœur joie de le torturer ainsi.  
 **-Allez gamin, continue d'hurler ! Maintenant j'espère que t'a compris la leçon ?  
** Pendant qu'en dessous de lui sa victime souffrait le martyre, il rigolait de plaisir à voir ce gamin perdu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
L'enfant tenta le tout pour le tout : avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, car la perte de sang l'affaiblissait, il donna un coup de pieds violent au criminel, qui se le prit de plein fouet. Ses lunettes tombèrent, et le Geek put voir les yeux du Patron qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des yeux rouges pleins de colères le fixèrent, et le couteau s'enfonça complètement dans la main de la victime qui hurla de plus belle.  
 **-T'a signé ton arrêt de mort gamin !  
** Le criminel tourna et retourna le couteau dans la chair rose du gosse. Le sang envahissait le lit, les vêtements du Geek, ceux du Patron, et même jusqu'au part terre. Le gamin commença à voir trouble, et part une chance inouïe et part ses débattement, le bâillon tomba sur son torse.  
Il saisit cette chance, et se mit à hurler en espérant que quelqu'un se réveil.  
 **-Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !  
** Dans un excès de rage, le Patron le frappa, et le Geek se sentit tomber dans un lourd sommeil. Avant de fermer les yeux, il vit une masse noir et blanche apparaitre dans le cadre de la porte. 

Le Panda fut réveillé par un hurlement. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, et entendis un appel à l'aide venant de la chambre du Patron. Il courut dans le couloir suivit de Mathieu et Hippy qui eux aussi avaient été réveillé par un cri, et ouvrit la porte de la dite chambre.  
Il eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il vit le liquide rouge répandue dans la chambre. Il ne supportait pas la vision du sang. Il courut vite en direction des toilettes pour aller vomir. Lorsque Mathieu et Hippy arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, ils furent choqués de la scène : le Patron était à califourchon sur le Geek, bloquant tous ses membres, avec un couteau à la main qu'il s'amusait à remuer dans la main ensanglantée du gamin, qui ne bougeait pas.  
Mathieu sauta sur le Patron, et le jeta au sol.  
 **-P*TAIN MAIS QU'ES CE QUI TA PRIT ?** hurla-t-il.  
Il ne se préoccupa plus du criminel, mais du gamin.  
 **-Geek ? Geek ! Réveille-toi !** cria-t-il en le secouant dans tous les sens.  
Il plaqua son oreille contre sa poitrine, et eu un souffle de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit son cœur battre. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il porta le Geek jusqu'au salon, et le mis sur la table à manger.  
Le sang des vêtements du gamin tacha aussi le pyjama de Mathieu.  
Il n'osa pas le toucher, de peur d'aggraver son état. Il sortit alors son téléphone.  
 **\- Allo Prof ? Désolé de te réveiller à cette heure, mais j'ai besoin de toi !**

-  
Hey ! Désolé, la dernière fois j'ai oublié de mettre les remerciements ! En fait j'ai déjà trois chapitres d'avance ^^ donc j'ai oublié de modifier celui-ci ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est vraie que c'est dérangeant de lire un texte remplis de faute ! Gomen ne !  
Merci à Déponia, Yanis2Y, et Invité XD !

Réponse à la review de Déponia :  
Oui, c'est normal que pour l'instant la relation Geek/Patron soit étrange ! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais les futurs chapitres donneront une réponse à ce comportement^^ 

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : URGENCE**

Après l'appel urgent de Mathieu, le Prof dût quitter son appartement. Il ne savait pas vraiment la situation, en fait le vidéaste lui avait juste dit que le Geek perdait beaucoup de sang et qu'il était inconscient.  
Malgré cela, le Prof accepta de sortir à trois heures du matin de son studio. Car il ne pouvait rien refuser à Mathieu. Certes, il l'avait « viré » de l'émission, mais ils restaient amis. Après tout, c'était son créateur ! S'il l'avait voulue, il l'aurait juste fait disparaître pour ne pas avoir de soucis. Mais une sorte d'amitié basée sur le respect avait naquis, et le bruns ne l'avait pas fait disparaître.  
Le Prof aimait vraiment Mathieu. Vraiment. Pas de manière….amoureuse ! Non ! Mais, il ne savait le décrire. Mathieu était plus qu'un créateur, plus qu'un père, plus qu'un pote, plus qu'un amis, il était…son Dieu.  
Le scientifique souris à cette idée. Oui. Mathieu était son Dieu.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait remplacé par Maître Panda, malgré ce que disent certains fans, il n'avait jamais eu de la haine envers l'ursidé. Jamais. Il était même heureux d'avoir eu un nouvel ami !  
Son Dieu lui avait proposé de rester à la maison s'il trouvait un emploi, mais le Prof n'avait pas accepté. Oui, il avait un emploi, mais il voulait recommencer une vie un peu plus loin. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ses colocataires, bien au contraire ! Il voulait juste…renaître. Et avec la nouvelle personnalité, il commençait à se trouver à l'étroit dans ce petit appartement.  
Il était donc partit vivre dans un petit appartement non loin d'une université où il travaillait en tant que professeur de Physique Chimie.

Il prit donc sa mallette qui contenait de multiples médicaments et bandages, et se dirigea vers le parking de l'immeuble où se trouvait sa petite voiture. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il se demanda vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si grave pour que son créateur l'appelle avec un air paniqué à cette heure si tardive.  
Après une demis heure de route, le Prof arriva enfin chez Mathieu. Il toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Mathieu en caleçon débardeur, sûrement son pyjama, mais couvert de sang qui ne semblait pas le siens.  
 **-Prof ! Enfin tu es là ! Viens rentre !  
** Le scientifique rentra donc, et le vidéaste le conduis jusqu'au salon de l'appartement. Le Prof fut un peu surpris de voir le Geek allongé sur la table, avec tu sang sur ses vêtements et son bras.  
Le Hippy et le Panda étaient assis sur le canapé, non loin de la table, avec tous les deux une mine inquiète.  
L'ursidé se leva précipitamment lorsqu'il vit le Prof, et lui fit un gros câlin. Il adorait son grand frère à lunette. Mais le temps n'était pas aux câlins.  
 **-Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
 **-En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment…** dit Mathieu.  
Le Prof examina le Geek, puis examina sa main tout particulièrement. Un couteau était entièrement planté dans sa paume.  
 **-C'est quoi ce délire ? A qui appartient ce couteau ?!  
-Eh bien, **commença le Panda, **il appartient au Patron…Mais on a pas osé l'enlever, on a préféré t'attendre !  
-Vous avez bien fait !  
**  
Le scientifique enfila des gants en plastique, commença à prendre le pouls du gamin, et pris sa main dans le but d'enlever cet arme. Il empoigna le canif, puis tira d'un coup sec. Le couteau se retira de la chair du gosse, et du sang se mis à couler à flot. Le Panda eu un sursaut et courut à l'étage, visiblement écœuré.  
Le Prof pris des cotons, et désinfecta la plaie. Il nettoya le sang que le Geek avait sur son bras, puis lui enleva son T-shirt.  
Mathieu regardait sans parler sa personnalité la plus intelligente mettre un bandage au bras du Geek.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande au Patron ce qu'il lui avait pris ! C'est vrai qu'il a du mal à se contrôler. C'est vrai que le Geek a mauvais caractère en ce moment, et c'est compréhensible. Mais au point que le Patron dérape ?  
Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Le mieux était d'aller voir le criminel en question.  
 **-Prof ? Je peux te laisser une minute ?  
-Bien sûre ! **dit le Prof sans quitter des yeux le bandage qu'il faisait au Geek.  
 **-Merci.**  
Le vidéaste quitta la pièce, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. D'en bas il entendait les bruits du Panda qui vomissait dans les toilettes. Il arriva devant la porte du Patron, mais hésita à toquer. Sa personnalité n'était-t-elle pas encore en pleine folie meurtrière ?  
Il hésita cinq minutes, puis se décida à toquer. La voix du Patron s'éleva, mais elle semblait….fatiguée….  
 **-Quoi…**  
Mathieu entra, et vit le Patron assis par terre, dos à lui. Le vidéaste regarda la chambre : on aurait dit que Jack L'Eventreur était passé par là il y avait du sang sur les draps, sur le sol et sur le costard de l'homme en noir.  
 **-Tu te rends compte de ce que t'a fait ?**  
Le Patron ne releva même pas la tête. Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le part-terre.  
 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.  
** Pas de réponse. Le Patron tourna vaguement la tête vers le vidéaste, puis refixa le sol.  
 **-Tu sais qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé ? Et que la plaie est profonde ?**

 **-Explique-moi. Tu peux pas agir comme ça sans me dire la raison.  
** Le criminel sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et tira une latte.  
 **-Je sais pas.  
-Tu sais pas quoi ?  
-Pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça.  
**Mathieu s'approcha de sa personnalité, et s'accroupit à côté de lui.  
 **-Il doit bien y avoir une raison !  
** Le Patron le regarda. Il tira à nouveau une latte, et recracha la fumée.  
 **-J'te l'ai dit la dernière fois. Je sais pas pourquoi maintenant, mais** _ **elle**_ **revient.  
** Le vidéaste aux yeux bleu réfléchit. Ça c'était inattendue. C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Et même, pourquoi _elle_ revient ?  
 **-Il faut que je prévienne le Geek.  
-Pas question. Je vais me contrôler.  
**Le brun s'énerva un peu.  
 **-Se contrôler ? T'es allé trop loin, et même si tu vas essayer de te contrôler, tu es dangereux pour tout le monde ! Surtout pour le Geek ! Il faut que je lui dise, qu'il sache au moins comment réagir quand tu es en pleine crise.  
-Préviens-le et j'te frappe.  
-Je le préviens ou tu dégage de l'appart. A toi de choisir !  
**Le Patron grogna comme un animal. Il détestait se faire prendre au piège aussi facilement par son créateur. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en fait : il assumait sa connerie ou se barrait de l'appart et se trouvait sans logis. Bon c'est vrai il avait ses bordels, mais il pouvait pas y vivre toute le reste de sa vie !  
Il valait mieux accepter que son créateur dise la vérité au gamin. Même si ça voulait dire passer pour un salaud complètement barge et ne plus pouvoir l'approcher.  
 **-Bah… fait c'que tu veux gamin !  
-C'est pas ce que JE veux, c'est ce que TU veux ! Tu choisis quoi ?  
-P*tain tu fais vraiment ch*er ! Dis-lui !  
**Le brun allait rétorquer, mais il jugea bon de laisser tranquille l'homme en noir. Il lui avait répondu, c'était déjà ça.  
Il se leva pour aller voir ou en était le Prof.  
 **-Faudra que tu t'excuse quand même !  
-J'essayerais.  
**Mathieu sorti pour de bon, laissant le Patron seul dans ses pensées.  
Il croisa le Panda dans le couloir, qui semblait aller vers la chambre du Patron. Il était visiblement énervé, après tout le Geek était son petit poussin.  
Arrivé dans le salon, il vit le Prof injecter un produit dans le sang du gamin par l'intermédiaire d'une seringue.  
Le scientifique mit sa main sur le front du gamin quelques secondes, puis mit une compresse sur sa tête.  
 **-Alors ?** lui dit Mathieu.  
 **-Tout va bien. La plaie ne s'infectera pas, il faudra juste changer le bandage tous les deux jours ! Du coup je te laisse tout le rouleau et de la crème qu'il faudra lui appliquer.  
-C'est pas trop grave ?  
-Pas énormément. Il va quand même avoir un peu mal pendant un certain temps. Par contre, vu comme il est fragile, il risque d'être un peu traumatisé !  
-D'accord ! Merci beaucoup d'être venu, et encore désolé de t'avoir appelé à cette heure tardive !  
-C'est pas grave du tout ! Je me serais énervé si tu ne m'avais pas appelé !  
**Le Prof prit tout son matériel et le mit dans sa mallette. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée accompagné de Mathieu et du Hippy.  
Le scientifique sortit de l'appartement, et avant de partir pour de bon, dit à Mathieu :  
 **-Tu sais, si le Geek ne va vraiment pas bien et qu'il ne supporte pas rester dans cette maison, dit lui qu'il peut venir vivre un peu chez moi !  
** Le vidéaste sourit.  
 **-Compte sur moi !  
** Le Prof disparut de l'appartement, laissant Mathieu sur le pas de la porte.  
Celui-ci ferma la porte et alla voir le gamin dans le salon. Il était en train d'émerger de son sommeil douloureux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, se les frottas et enleva la compresse qu'il avait sur la tête. Le Geek se releva, mais n'eut pas la force de se mettre debout. Il regarda sa main blessée, et se la toucha avec sa main valide. Il grimaça de douleur.  
 **-Ça va ?** lui demanda Mathieu.  
 **-Heu…oui….je suppose….**  
Il se mit sur ses pieds, et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Mathieu. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui c'était passé. Dans le couloir, le Panda se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.  
 **-Ça va ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal !  
-Heu…Ca va….C'est supportable…Je suis juste fatigué !  
-Ah, désolé !** dit le Panda en le lâchant. **Je te laisse aller dormir !  
-Merci… !  
**Le Panda partit et alla lui-même dans sa propre chambre. Mathieu accompagna le gamin jusqu'à sa chambre, pour être sûre qu'il arrive à bonne destination. Le gosse paraissait drogué, il était capable de se perdre dans le couloir !  
Le gamin était dans le brouillard, il ne savait plus comment il s'était blessé. Ça lui reviendrait certainement le lendemain matin.  
Après que Mathieu ait éteint les lumières et fermé la porte de sa chambre, le Geek s'endormit tout de suite.  
Il voulait vraiment se rappeler comment il avait fait cette blessure. Ou peut-être qu'il avait un peu peur de savoir.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : CONVERSATION**

Décidément, même le lendemain matin, le Geek ne se souvenait de rien, mais il avait très mal, sa blessure faisant un mal de chien. Il s'assit sur son lit, et vit avec stupeur qu'il n'était que neuf heure trente du matin. Le gamin bailla et s'étira, puis se leva. Il avait une faim de loup, une faim qui lui broyait le ventre. Il regarda dans son placard pour vérifier qu'il n'y restait pas un peu de tarte, et fut déçue de ne rien trouver.  
Il trouva complètement stupide de rester dans sa chambre. C'est bon, il n'était plus triste ! Il pouvait descendre manger un bout, et arrêter de se rebeller ! Finalement, ça ne sert à rien à part faire passer pour un gros con.  
Il descendit donc, et vit Maître Panda passer le balai dans le salon. Celui-ci tourna la tête, et sourit au Geek.  
 **-Salut ! Content que tu sortes un peu de ta chambre pendant la journée !  
** Le gamin lui sourit à son tours. Il ouvrit le frigo, et prit un yaourt à la framboise. A peine s'assit-il que le yaourt fut engloutit, et il avait toujours faim.  
Il alla chercher une part de pizza aux fromages dans le frigo, la chauffa au micro-onde et l'avala d'une bouchée. Le Panda le regardait faire en rigolant.  
 **-Eh bien, ça fait combien de temps que t'a pas mangé ?  
-Heu…**lui répondit le Geek, une seconde part de pizza à la main, **un petit moment ! Depuis que je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre !  
-Te moque pas de moi ! Je sais très bien que tu piochais dans le frigo tous les soirs !  
-Bon, c'est vraie ! **avoua le gamin. **J'ai pas mangé depuis….avant-hier !  
-Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir ?  
-Non…Je sais plus pourquoi…**  
Le sourire du Panda s'effaça peu à peu. Hier soir. C'est vrai. Le Geek paraissait plutôt sereins, malgré l'accident hier. Non pas que l'ursidé souhaitait que le gosse soit traumatisé ! Mais il trouvait ça plutôt bizarre en fait !  
 **\- Ca va mieux depuis hier ?  
-Comment ça ? **dit le gamin qui venait de finir sa troisième part de pizza.  
 **-Tu te souviens pas ?  
-Me souvenir de quoi ? De comment je me suis fait cette blessure ?  
-Bah…Oui ! Tu te souviens de rien ?  
**Le Geek s'arrêta de manger, et posa sa quatrième pizza sur la table juste à côté de lui. Non…Il ne savait vraiment pas !  
L'ursidé vit que le gamin était un peu perdu.  
 **\- Si je te dis le Patron, ça ne te rappelle rien ?  
** Le gamin le regarda précipitamment. Si, ça lui rappelait quelque chose ! L'ours monochrome le regarda d'un air grave. **  
**Tout revint au Geek : l'attaque surprise, la peur, le bâillon, le couteau, le sang, la masse noire et blanche….. D'un coup, une grande peur l'envahit. Comment avait-il put oublier ? Il resta à réfléchir quelques minutes, puis commença à se diriger vers sa chambre avec une grande hâte, de peur de tomber sur le Patron.  
Alors qu'il sortait du salon, une ombre noir lui bloqua le passage.  
Tout en tremblant, l'enfant leva ses yeux bleus vers cette ombre. Il eut des spasmes incontrôlables de peur. Il reculait sans s'en rendre compte, petit à petit, comme si il y avait devant lui un lion près à le dévorer, et ce lion s'approchait au fur et à mesure que sa proie reculait.  
Des larmes coulèrent toute seule le long de ses joues rougis. Il recula tellement, qu'il finit par se cogner contre la table : il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Le pauvre gamin était pétrifié de peur, cette peur incontrôlable qui lui rongeait le ventre. Maître Panda intervint : il ne pouvait pas laisser le Patron traumatiser encore plus son cher petit Geek.  
Il s'interposa donc entre le pervers et la victime avec un air décidé.  
 **-Tu vas le laisser oui ? Ça te suffit pas de l'avoir écorché vif ? T'a donc aucunes limites ?  
** Le Patron eu un sourire forcé, même si ce n'était pas le moment.  
 **-J'viens juste m'excuser gamin ! J'ai pas le droit ?  
** Il poussa sans délicatesse le mammifère monochrome, et s'adressa au gamin, qui voyait sa vie défiler.  
 **-J'm'excuse gamin. La prochaine fois j'essayerais de faire moins mal !  
** Il rigola. Ce rire ne plaisait pas du tout au Geek. Il avait encore plus peur du criminel. Il essaya de reculer encore un peu, mais la table le bloqua, et il dût s'appuyer contre elle avec sa main blessé, qui lui arracha un gémissement étouffé.  
 **-Laisse-moi…S'il te plaît…  
-C'est bon j't'ai rien fait ! J'me suis juste excusé !  
-Mais….tu me fais peur….  
**Le Geek se faisait le plus petit possible.  
D'un coup, le Panda prit le Geek par la main, et l'amena dans la salle de bains sans dire un mot. Le Patron les regarda partir, et alla manger, comme si ne rien n'était.

Arrivé dans la salle de bains, les deux personnalités gardèrent le silence. Finalement le Panda brisa ce silence :  
 **-Le Prof te propose de vivre un peu avec lui si tu veux.  
** Le gamin fut un peu surpris. Vivre avec le scientifique ? Pourquoi pas ! Ça lui ferait des vacances.  
 **-Il faut aussi que je te montre comment changer le bandage de ta blessure ! Tu dois le faire tous les deux jours.  
** L'ursidé prit les bandages et la crème qui se trouvait sur l'étagère de la salle de bains. Il fit signe au Geek de le suivre dans sa chambre. Celle-ci n'était pas très coloré, en fait elle était plutôt style jardin zen japonais. Le Panda installa le gamin sur son lit.  
Il défie doucement le bandage et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tube de crème, en mit une noisette sur son index, et massa la plaie du gamin. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour retenir ses larmes, car la blessure lui faisait mal comme jamais jusqu'à présent.  
Il osa quand même la regarder un peu : il avait une ligne rouge le long de sa paume et sur le haut de la main, avec comme une colle sèche qui la recouvrait.  
Il retourna la tête, le Panda avait appuyé un peu trop fort. Une fois la crème étalée, l'ursidé coupa un long morceau de bandage et recouvra la main du blessé avec délicatesse.  
La main solidement bandée, le Geek remercia le Panda, et alla en direction de la porte.  
 **-Geek ! Attends !  
** Il s'arrêta, et regarda le mammifère monochrome s'approcher de lui. Il lui prit la main blessé, et la mit sur son cœur de panda. Il regarda le gamin avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelques choses de lui. L'enfant comprit. Il n'était pas seul. Pas autant qu'il ne l'avait pensé il y a quelques jours. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et il se jeta sur le Panda pour pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. L'ursidé s'assit à terre, car il savait que le Geek était capable de tomber. Il lui frottait affectueusement les cheveux pour le calmer. Dans le cadre de la porte, une ombre attira l'attention des yeux du Panda. Cette ombre le regarda un moment, puis partit dans sa chambre. **« Tant mieux.»** se dit le Panda. Il ne voulait pas que le Patron gâche cet instant précieux. En ce moment il se faisait si rare que le Geek montre ses émotions ! Et c'est compréhensible ! Lorsque quelqu'un qui vous est cher vous torture psychologiquement et physiquement, c'est normal de se replier sur sois- même.  
Et encore, le gamin était très courageux ! Lui, le Panda, il aurait pété les plombs depuis longtemps s'il devait supporter tous les jours les moqueries salaces et les sauts d'humeur de l'homme en noir ! 

L'enfant s'arrêta de pleurer quelques minutes plus tard. Le kigurumi noir et blanc était complètement trempé de larmes.  
Ça lui avait fait du bien de pleurer dans les bras de son papa poule. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Un bruit de gargouillement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Le Panda et le Geek se regardèrent un moment, puis rigolèrent en même temps.  
 **-Tu as ENCORE faim ?  
-Oui…désolé !** dit en souriant le gosse.  
 **-Tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre ce midi ? On pourrait aller manger au Mcdo !  
-Ouiiiiiii ! **s'exclama le Geek, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
 **-Je peux venir ?  
** Les deux personnalités se tournèrent vers leur créateur qui venait de faire son entrée. Le Hippy arriva aussi, et dit :  
 **-Moi aussi je veux venir gros, comme ça les licornes ne m'en voudrons pas !  
** Le gamin eut un rire incontrôlable. Le Hippy était vraiment perché des fois ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait.  
 **-Dis gros, pourquoi t'es resté dans ta chambre pendant longtemps ?  
-Heu…  
**Le Geek était un peu gêné par ce changement soudain de conversation. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi ! A part…  
 **-Parce que j'étais triste !  
-Ah….Faut pas être triste gros ! Nous on est là pour toi !  
-Il a raison ! On est là, faut pas que tu te prennes la tête tout seul ! **dit Mathieu.  
Le gamin se leva doucement, et fit un câlin à sa famille. Puis, tous allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour s'habiller.  
Seul le Panda alla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il rentra dans la pièce noire où se tenait le Patron, installé sur son lit.  
L'ursidé s'assit à côté de son frère sombre. En fait, malgré ce qu'il montrait à ses colocataires, il aimait vraiment le Patron. Il le comprenait très bien !  
 **-Bon, tu veux quoi la peluche ?  
** La peluche en question ne tiqua pas, et dit :  
 **-Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?  
-P*tain vous me gonflez ! J'vous ai dit qu'** _ **elle**_ **revenait !  
-Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
-Bah non ! J'arrive pas à me contrôler en ce moment. C'est tout. Et quand je vois le gamin **_**elle**_ **se déchaîne. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
** L'ursidé sourit. Il avait une petite idée, mais elle n'était pas possible. Le Patron n'était pas prêt pour ça.  
 **-Ecoute. On va au Mcdo. Viens avec nous !  
-Tu veux vraiment que je finisse par buter le gamin toi !  
-C'est juste un test. Pour vérifier.  
-Vérifier quoi ?  
-Tu verras.  
**Le Patron grogna.  
 **-Pff…Tu fais ch*er ! J'vais venir mais t'es vraiment chiant !  
** Le Panda rigola, et étreignit le Patron, étreinte qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Il était vraiment heureux quand il réussissait à persuader le criminel ! 

PANDA WIN !

Hey ! Désolé du retard, même si j'ai 3 chapitres d'avances, je n'ai pas trop le temps de poster, j'ai mon brevet dans 3 jours…^^' DONC pas de chapitre avant samedi…désolé !  
Merci à Déponia d'être régulière dans les reviews, et merci à Ultimaben^^


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 : SECRET**

 **-Un Happy Meal garçon avec un hamburger, des frites et du Sprite, un menu Best-Of avec des potatoes, un hamburger et du Fanta, un autre menu Best-Of avec des nuggets, des frites et du Coca, une salade poulet avec un Minute Maid orange, et…..Hippy tu veux quoi ?** demanda Mathieu. **  
-Des chiens magiques gros !  
-Un Happy Meal garçon avec des nuggets, des potatoes et un Ice Tea s'il vous plaît**, finit le vidéaste.  
 **-Veuillez attendre un moment je vous prie !** dit la caissière du Mc Donald.  
Mathieu sourit. Il adorait troller ses anciens collègues qui n'étaient pas très sympas lorsqu'il travaillait ici.  
Les personnalités et leur créateur attendirent un peu, puis allèrent s'installer à une table à l'étage.  
Le Geek se jeta sur son menu, et ouvrit la boite pour y dénicher le cadeau qu'il contenait. Il fut heureux de trouver une petite figurine Pokémon.  
 **-Merci Mathiiieuuuu !** s'exclama t'il.  
 **-De rien ! Allez, bon appétit !  
** Chacun prit son menu respectif : le Panda prit sa salade, le Hippy son Happy Meal, et Mathieu ainsi que le Patron leur menus Best-Of.  
 **-C'est cool qu'on mange tous ensemble, non ?** Remarqua l'ursidé sa bouche pleine de salade.  
 **-Oui ! Mais on mange souvent ensemble, à part les jours où le Geek était dans sa chambre !** dit Mathieu.  
Petit silence pendant que tout le monde reprenait une bouchée de nourriture. L'ours monochrome continua.  
 **-Pas forcément ! Ya des jours où tu es pas là, des jours où le Patron est dans ses bordels et des jours où le Hippy fait des crises !  
-Ouais gros !  
**Tous rigolèrent.

Pendant que les autres discutaient joyeusement, le Patron réfléchit à ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il savait que Mathieu dirait au gamin ce qu'il était vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas contester la décision de son créateur ! Il serait dégagé de la maison, et il n'aurait pas d'endroit où vivre. Et puis même, il voulait rester avec sa famille, et avec le gosse ! C'est vrai qu'il était très cruel avec lui en ce moment. Mais il n'arrivait plus à _la_ contrôler ! Et ce gamin le rendait complètement fou ! Celui-ci était d'ailleurs particulièrement triste en ce moment. Et oui il savait que c'était à cause de lui. Il ne riait plus avec la même franchise, ne souriait plus bêtement comme à son habitude, ne sautait plus de joie pour la moindre petite chose. L'ambiance à la maison était plus lourde du coup… L'homme en noir essaya de se persuader qu'il était juste dans une mauvaise passe, et que ça allait passer.  
Ensuite, il avait une certitude : le Panda l'aiderait. Il pouvait compter sur lui pour se confier. Et ça c'était cool.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le gamin bondit de la table pour aller changer le cadeau (que le Hippy lui avait donné) à la caisse.  
Mathieu profita de l'absence du Geek pour parler au Patron.  
 **-Bon, comment on lui dit ?  
-Pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi alors que y'a que toi qu'a décidé de lui dire gamin ?  
\- On ne peut pas courir le risque que le gosse soit à nouveau blessé ! Tu serais allé jusqu'où si j'étais pas venus hier ? Imagine que tu le viol, où même que tu le tue ?  
**Le criminel se prit comme une décharge électrique. C'est vrai. Il en était capable si _elle_ se manifestait et que personne n'intervenait. Oh oui.  
 **-Je pense que JE devrais lui dire** , s'exclama l'ursidé.  
 **-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis comme un père avec lui, et que je saurais utiliser les bons mots pour pas qu'il ne fuit le Patron sans cesse.  
-Au fait, c'était quoi le test d'aujourd'hui ?  
-Tu n'a rien fait aujourd'hui alors que tu étais très proche du Geek.  
-Et alors ?  
-Ca veut dire que c'est que dans certaines situations que tu perds le contrôle ! Du coup on va faire un autre test.  
-Quoi comme test gros ? **dit le drogués qui venait à peine de comprendre.  
 **-Le Patron et le Geek devront dormir ensembles ce soir.  
** Mathieu se mit à tousser très fort car il avait avalé une frite de travers.  
 **-Tu te fous d'ma gueule ?!** s'écria le criminel.  
 **-Baisse d'un ton, on est dans un Mcdo ! C'est juste un test ! Pour voir quelles situations te font dégénérer, pour les éviter dans le futur !  
-Et si je perds le contrôle ?  
-Tu le perdras pas, j'ai confiance en toi ! C'est clair que si tu commence à être négatif on est mal barrés.  
**Le Patron grogna de mécontentement. C'était vraiment la pire des idées que l'ursidé ait eu !  
 **-Et si je perds VRAIMENT le contrôle ?  
-Je laisserais la porte de ma chambre ouverte, au moins je me réveillerais s'il y a un problème. Tu ne vivras plus à la maison, et tu viendras seulement pour tourner les SLG quand le Geek sera chez le Prof.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Le Prof a proposé d'héberger le gamin. Il viendra chez lui quand on tournera avec toi.  
**La discussion fut interrompue par des bruits de pas pressé. Le gamin s'installa à sa place avec son nouveau jouet, visiblement heureux.

De retour à la maison, le Geek courra vers sa chambre pour jouer à un jeu qu'il devait finir. Il posa ses figurines sur son étagère, les admira, puis alluma son ordinateur. Alors qu'il rageait parce qu'il était mort, le Panda fit son apparition.  
 **-Hey ! Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je finis un jeu !  
**L'ursidé s'approcha, et rigola lorsque le gamin se fit une fois de plus tuer. Il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation.  
 **-Est-ce que le Patron était bizarre hier ?  
** Le gamin buga. Il mit pause à son jeu, et se tourna pour être face au Panda. Pourquoi posait-il cette question ?  
 **-Tu te moque de moi ?  
-Non pas du tout !  
-Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Pour savoir.  
-Quand tu dis bizarre, tu veux dire hormis le fait qu'il m'ait bâillonné, torturé, insulté et frappé ?** dit le Geek avec un air hautain.  
Le Panda souffla. C'est vrai que ses questions n'avaient aucun sens mais il ne savait pas comment engager une conversation importante. **  
-Ecoute. Je vais te dire un secret que Mathieu, Hippy et moi tenons depuis un longtemps. Le Patron, comme tu le sais, a été changé pour devenir ce qu'il est, pour devenir le personnage qu'il incarne dans les SLG. Le problème, c'est que ce changement l'a un peu… détraqué ! Il a comme une seconde personnalité encore pire que lui.  
-Il se trouve que des fois, le personnage qu'il incarne devienne violent dans les vidéos. Eh bien, puisque le but est qu'il soit ce personnage, il a des sortes de crises meurtrières et violentes. C'est dans ces moments que ses yeux deviennent rouges et qu'il te fait du mal. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de cette personnalité que Tigry est morte.  
-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas à Mathieu, au Hippy ou à toi qu'il s'en prend?  
-Parce que tu es la personnalité victime, et que pour lui ça n'a aucun intérêt de s'attaquer à un drogué, à un animal ou au créateur qui peut le faire disparaître en deux secondes !  
-Mais il ne peut pas se contrôler ?  
-D'habitude il se contrôle, mais en ce moment il n'y arrive pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
**Le Panda regarda le gamin qui était un peu perdu. Toute cette histoire l'embrouillait ! **  
-Si tu sens qu'il déraille, essaye de l'aider à se contrôler !  
-Comment ?  
-Dit lui simplement d'un ton ferme qu'il doit arrêter et se contrôler. Si ça ne marche pas, va vite me voir.  
-Et si tu n'es pas là, et que personne n'est là ? Je fais quoi ? **paniqua l'enfant.  
 **\- J'essaierais d'être là quoi qu'il arrive. Sinon, enferme-toi n'importe où et appelle-moi avec ton téléphone.  
-D'accord… Et s'il m'attrape avant ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Et s'il pète les plombs, il sera viré de la maison.  
**Le gamin eu un frisson. Virer le Patron ? Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Il voulait rester avec lui ! Et il fera tout pour ne pas qu'il parte.  
Le Panda ne voulait pas marchander sur ce sujet. Il câlina le gosse, puis partit en direction de la cuisine. Mathieu était occupé à boire du café tout en regardant sur son ordinateur portable une vidéo russe. Il rigolait, et manquait de s'étouffer avec son café à plusieurs reprises.  
Le Panda se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.  
 **-J'ai parlé au Geek !  
** Le vidéaste arrêta la vidéo.  
 **-Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Bah…bien ! Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, il était même un peu triste…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça lui brise le cœur que le Patron lui fasse autant de mal.  
**Le bruns posa sa tasse de café, et regarda droit dans les yeux le Panda avec un air grave.  
 **-Il a des sentiments pour lui ?  
\- Non. Seulement de la fraternité… pour l'instant….  
-Dit pas ça ! Tomber amoureux du Patron est la pire choses que le gamin peut faire.  
**Fasse à ça, le Panda ne répondit rien. C'est vrai que ça pourra avoir de graves conséquences pour le gamin. Mais on ne peut pas empêcher quelqu'un d'aimer. ****

 *****

 *****

Hey ! J'ai eu quasiment que des review me donnant des conseils, et je vous en remercie ! J'essaye de prendre en compte ce que vous me dîtes.  
On m'a fait la remarque par rapport à l'orthographe de « Hippy ». Moi j'écris Hippy avec un « y », c'est comme ça ! Désolé si ça vous dérange !  
Lâchez une review !  
Bye !


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : TEST DE NUIT**

 **-Le dîner est prêt !** cria le Panda dans toute la maison.  
Toutes les personnalités affamées sortirent de leur chambre. Le Geek lui, était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas tellement peur du Patron. Pas de lui tout entier. Seulement du Patron violent. Il était triste aussi, car le criminel pouvait être dégagé de l'appartement par sa faute.  
 **-Tu veux de la bolognaise dans tes pâtes ?  
** Le gamin leva la tête vers le Panda qui venait de lui poser la question. Il lui sourit en tendant son assiette.  
 **-Avec plaisir !  
** Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, le Panda s'assit à sa place et se racla la gorge.  
 **-Bon. Je vais profiter de ce petit repas de famille pour annoncer quelques changements.  
** Tous furent attentifs.  
 **-Premièrement, je tiens à dire que le Geek est au courant pour le tempérament bipolaire du Patron.  
** Le gamin regarda le criminel. Le Panda poursuivit :  
 **-Deuxièment, le Geek dormira avec le Patron ce soir.  
** Le gamin ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Pourquoi le Panda, qui lui avait dit il y a quelques heures que le Patron était dangereux, voulait qu'il dorme avec lui ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Le criminel quant à lui semblait totalement serein. Ce qui effraya encore plus le gamin. Pendant tout le reste du repas, il ne dit pas un mot.  
Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il sera seul avec le Patron? Pendant qu'il dormira, abusera-t-il de lui? Va t'il le torturer comme l'autre soir, ou même plus? Est-ce qu'il le violera?! Le gamin était complètement embrouillé...  
Une fois son assiette terminé, il se leva, débarrassa la table, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Non. Il ne dormira pas avec le criminel! Il sauta dans son lit, et fit semblant de dormir.  
Le Patron alla quand même le chercher.  
 **-Gamin, grouille toi j'suis crevé!** **  
**Le gosse trembla en sentant cette présence dans son dos.  
 **-Je veux pas dormir avec toi.**  
Le criminel le regarda. Ce que le gamin pouvait être têtue des fois!  
 **-Allez gamin! Viens ici, ou c'est moi qui t'amène jusqu'à ma chambre avec deux claques!** **  
** **-Et d'abord pourquoi c'est chez toi que je dois dormir?** **  
** **-Parce que mon lit est un lit avec plus de place, pour baiser avec plusieurs p*tes en même temps!**  
Le Geek fut dégouté de cette remarque, qui faisait que confirmer ses peurs.  
Le Panda arriva à son tour dans la chambre du gamer.  
 **-Bon, vous faites quoi?!** **  
** **-Le gamin veut pas pieuter avec moi!** **  
**L'ursidé porta son attention sur le gamin en question.  
Il tremblait, et avait un regard de chaton mouillé. Il suppliait le Panda des yeux.  
 **-Me fait pas ce regard! Tu dors avec lui, point barre! Et dans sa chambre, c'est lui qui a le plus grand lit!** **  
** **-Mais... Non! Je ne veux pas! Je veux...je veux paaaas...**  
Le Geek pleura à chaude larme. Il sanglotait. Le mammifère faillit céder à ses pleurs.  
 **-Arrête de pleurer. Si y a un problème, appelle moi, je laisserais ma porte ouverte!** **  
** **-Mais s'il me bâillonne comme hier so-soir!** **  
** **-Ne t'inquiète pas! Il ne te fera rien!** **  
**Le Patron assistait à la scène avec une certaine peine. Le gamin le craignait au plus haut point!  
Au final, le Panda prit par le bras et l'amena de force dans la chambre de l'homme en noir. Il reculait, s'accrochait aux murs, mais rien à faire : l'ursidé avait beaucoup trop de force pour le faible enfant.  
 **-Ecoute. Tu restes ici, tout se passera bien.**  
Le criminel rentra dans sa chambre, et le Panda partit. Il y avait un certain malaise dans la pièce.  
Le Patron commença à enlever sa veste, puis sa chemise. Le gamin rougit fortement lorsqu'il vit le torse nu du criminel. Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui! Lui, il était plutôt mince mais sans une ombre de muscle. Au contraire, l'homme en noir avait une musculature parfaitement bien dessiné.  
 **-Arrête de mater gamin, et met toi plutôt en pyjamas. J'veux juste dormir**.  
Le Geek acquiesça en enleva d'une main tremblante son T-Shirt et son jean. Le Patron enleva lui aussi son pantalon mais pas ses lunettes. Le gosse ne bougea pas et resta à fixer le sol en rougissant.  
 **-Bon, tu préfères dormir du côté intérieur ou extérieur du lit?** **  
** **-EXTERIEUR!** Se mit à crier le gamin.  
Il pensait que l'extérieur lui donnait plus de chance de s'échapper au moindre problème.  
 **-Si tu veux, moi j'm'en fous**.  
Il s'installa dans le lit avec un léger grognement. Le Geek n'osait pas bouger ou même parler.  
 **-Bon tu t'grouille?**  
Avec précipitation, le gamin sauta sous les draps, de peur d'énerver le criminel. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet, et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.  
 **-Tu-tu n'enlève pas tes lunettes?**  
Un bruit de plastique s'entrechoquant lui répondit. Au moins il avait sa réponse. Il transpirait, et tremblait en sentant l'autre si près de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il pensa qu'il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi en une fraction de secondes, à cause de sa seconde personnalité.

Il mit du temps avant de s'endormir. Il entendit un bruit qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le Patron à califourchon sur lui. Premier réflexe : hurler à mort. A sa grande surprise, le Patron ne le bâillonna pas. Il continua donc d'hurler en appelant le Panda. Celui-ci ne vînt pas. Le criminel sourit, et fit un geste brusque. Le gamin sentit une vive douleur dans son ventre. Un liquide chaud et rouge remplit le lit. Cette douleur venait du même canif que du dernier soir qui lui tranchait l'estomac. Le Patron le regarda.  
 **-Réveille-toi!** **  
**Hein? Le gamin le fixa. Le criminel se remit à crier.  
 **-Réveille-toi!** **  
**Le Geek se réveilla en sursaut. Le Patron le secouait dans tous les sens.  
 **-Réveille-toi et arrête de crier!**  
Le gamin tremblait et transpirait énormément. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Le Panda arriva en courant dans la chambre et alluma la grande lumière.  
 **-Qu'es ce qu'il se passe?**  
Il vit le Geek allongé et en pleurs dans le lit noir, où le Patron était assis et secouait le gamin.  
 **-J'crois qu'il a fait un cauchemar!**  
Le Panda s'approcha de lui.  
 **-Geek? Ça va?!**  
Le gamin s'arrêta de crier. Ouf! Le Panda avait cru qu'un vrai problème c'était passé.  
- **Bon. Je vais te laisser. C'était qu'un cauchemar!**  
Le gamin acquiesça, et fut laissé seul à nouveau avec le criminel. Il continuait de trembler, encore sous le choc.  
 **-C'était quoi ton cauchemar?**  
Le Geek se retourna pour faire face au Patron.  
 **-Je-je pense p-pas que j-je peux te-te le dire...** **  
** **-Pourquoi?**  
Le Geek hésita.  
 **-Tu vas t'énerver...** **  
** **-Allez crache le morceau!** **  
** **-Je... J'étais dans la même position que hier soir et toi tu étais su-sur moi et tu me tranchais le ventre et-et personne ne venait m'aider...**  
Le pervers ne dit rien. Décidément, même dans ses cauchemars il torturait le gosse.  
 **-Je suis désolé.**  
Quoi? Le gamin se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Oui, le criminel s'excusait. Et sans moquerie ni répliques salaces. C'était insolite. Tellement que le gosse se calma d'un coup. Il se blottit finalement dans les bras du Patron surpris par cette réaction. Mais il ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte. Il resta comme ça, et ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans la chambre du pervers.


End file.
